


Bête Noire

by MrMich



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Character Death, Evil Bill Cipher, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMich/pseuds/MrMich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was running. </p>
<p>Dipper was running, and it didn’t even matter, because he would be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bête Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed it, there is a fairly graphic description of dead bodies.

Dipper was running. 

Dipper was running, and it didn’t even matter, because he would be caught. Just like Mabel had been. Just like Grunkle Stan and Wendy and Soos had been.  
He couldn’t run fast enough, he wasn’t going to make it, he was going to die. He tried to run faster, but he was just so tired, and he could barely see through the tears dripping down his face. He kept running and running and running, but it never seemed like he was getting further away from that thing. That beast. Dipper took a chance and looked over his shoulder. All he saw was red glowing eyes and sharp, pointed teeth before he tripped. He cursed himself for his stupidity; everyone knew that if you glanced back, you were dead. He stumbled to his feet and tried to run harder, faster, but he could feel the moist, warm breath against his back. Dipper sobbed, knowing that his attempts of escape would be useless. 

If only he hadn’t gone out into the woods that day, if only he hadn’t provoked the monster, everyone might still be alive. Mabel’s body wouldn’t be lying in a pool of her own blood, just a few feet from her head. Grunkle Stan would still have a fully intact spine, rather than one snapped in two. Soos and Wendy would be able to smile, and not with the extra slit in their throats. 

And it was all his fault.

“Wow, Pine Tree, you’ve really outdone yourself with this one!” 

Dipper barely looked at the dream demon, too focused on placing his feet exactly right, trying to ignore the guilt and horror streaming through him. Bill just snickered at him. “You know, Pine Tree, I could make all of this go away. All you have to do is make one teensy deal with me.”

Dipper glared at Bill through his tears, panting too hard to reply. 

“Oh, come on. Just think of it - Shooting Star’s head reattached to her body! Stan Pines’s back healed, better than ever! And the other two, alive and well! Let me do this for you, Pine Tree,” Bill crooned, “And all you’ll have to do is owe me a very small favor. So, whaddaya say?”

Dipper grit his teeth and lowered his head, never slowing down.

He knew he had to ignore him, because if he listened even for a second, he would give in. He wasn't as strong as Mabel always thought, and he would do anything for her. (Oh, god, Mabel) 

Even if it meant making a deal with Bill. 

So he kept going, ragged breathing bursting from his chest, aching legs continuing to move, jumping over every tree root and fallen branch. He couldn’t tell where he was going; everything looked the same, from the unending trees rushing past to the yellow triangle demon just at the edge of his vision…

 

Mabel woke with a start. Her chest was heaving in terror, but she couldn’t remember what she dreamed of that made her react like that. She shrugged it off, thinking that if it had scared her that badly, it was probably for the best that she doesn’t remember.

Mabel looked toward her twin, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. She grabbed her pillow and crept carefully over to Dipper’s bed, not making a sound. She slowly swung her pillow above her head before smacking it down suddenly on Dipper. “IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP BRO BRO!”

She immediately scrambled out of Dipper’s range, certain that he would try to retaliate. Instead, he rolled onto his side so that he was facing her, and then grinned widely. 

“Good morning, Shooting Star.”


End file.
